


Gabriel

by DrunkLegoHouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkLegoHouse/pseuds/DrunkLegoHouse
Summary: Sam też chciałby kogoś mieć.





	Gabriel

To było ciężkie polowanie i bracia Winchester mieli już po dziurki w nosie tych pierzonych duchów. Sam marzył o sześciopaku piwa, który na niego czekał w lodówce. Dean z kolei wolał whisky, bo jak mówił - prawdziwy alkohol dla prawdziwych mężczyzn. Oczywiście dogryzał Samowi.  
Sam z drugiej strony miał jeszcze jeden malutki problem. W bunkrze czekał na niego mały archanioł, który zbierał swoje siły. To znaczy to nie był jego archanioł. Gabriel po prostu sobie zamieszkiwał wolny pokój i regenerował się. Szło mu to o wiele dłużej niż zwykle. Prawdę mówiąc Gabriel ani trochę nie czuł łaski, która miała powoli przybywać. Czuł się słaby. Nawet nie mógł sobie zmaterializować lizaka. Co najwyżej udało mu się raz żelka, ale to było tydzień temu i był paskudny.  
Bracia usiedli przy stole w kuchni. Każdy ze swoją własną trucizną.  
Dean był w połowie butelki Walkera i plątały mu się słowa. Bełkotał coś o tym, że ma dość, że chce już do Casa, że chce mieć dom na przedmieściach, że...a potem uderzył głową o stół i rozległo się ciche chrapanie. Sam dopił swoje piwo. Otworzył ostanią butelkę i w myślach przywołał Castiela.  
Castiel posłał mu jedynie swój słaby uśmiech i przeniósł Deana do ich sypialni.  
Sam też chciałby mieć kogoś na kim w końcu mógłby się oprzeć w każdej sytuacji.  
Oczywiście był Gabriel, ale nie mieli ze sobą za dużo wspólnego. Słowne przytyki Trickstera się nie liczyły.  
Od kiedy Gabriel był pod opieką Winchesterów, od kiedy był bardziej ludzki, to Sam zaczął postrzegać go inaczej. Nawet nazwał go swoim archaniołem, no bo Dean miał własnego, więc dlaczego Sam by nie mógł mieć swojego. Oczywiście Gabriel nie był rzeczą.  
Jako archanioł bez mocy był po prostu...Gabrielem. Innym Gabrielem. Sam podejrzewał, że łaska po prostu dawała mu pewność siebie. Mógł wtedy robić co zechciał, prawda?  
A bez łaski? Był po prostu Gabe'm. Bez tego swojego ostrego języka i kąśliwych uwag. Taki właśnie się podobał Samowi. Delikatny, nieśmiały, mały, łatwy do sponiewierania.  
Sam z frustracją zdarł etykietkę z butelki piwa. Tak samo jak chciałby zedrzeć ubrania z Gabriela. Wplątać palce w loczki na szyi archanioła. Pociągnąć za nie. Sprawić, by jęknął. Sprawić, by błagał o więcej. Całować każdy centymetr jego małego ciała. Mieć go całego. Być z nim. Być w nim. Czuć jego przyśpieszony oddech. Słyszeć jak błaga o więcej. Słyszeć jak cichutkie jęki opuszczają jego usta. Małe, malutkie, wąskie usta, które wręcz błagają, by je całować i gryźć. Sam wiedział, że w tym małym naczyniu kryje się wielka moc, ale na razie chciał się nacieszyć jego delikatnością. Wiedział, że za maską sarkazmu jest coś więcej. Jest prawdziwy archanioł, którego chciał odkryć.  
-Jest już późno.  
Sam wzdrygnął się słysząc cichy głos. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał Gabriela siedzącego naprzeciwko niego na blacie kuchennym. Nogi miał podkulone i obejmował je ramionami. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego niż zwykle.  
Lekko drżał, bo miał na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę, która odsłaniała jego ramiona.  
Sam miał ochotę zostawić na nich ślady.  
-Nasłuchiwałem twoich kroków, ale zbyt długo się nie pojawiałeś. Nie mogę zasnąć kiedy cię nie słyszę.  
Na policzkach archanioła pojawił się rumieniec.  
Sam dopił swoje piwo i wolno podszedł do Gabriela.  
Ucałował jego czoło i przyciągnął jego małe naczynie do siebie.  
-Obejmij mnie. Zaniosę cię do łóżka.  
Tę noc spędzili razem.


End file.
